


Eye of the Beholder

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH Union X speculations/spoilers, KH3 spoilers (Secret Reports), Other, Scala ad Caelum (Kingdom Hearts), Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: I can see it, it's in my sights. I just gotta reach it, pull it in before I go blind.It looks into me, dead in my eyes.And suddenly, I notice I am terrified...





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467351) by Famous Last Words. 



Everything was coming along as intended...And apparently so, building an entire world from the ground up is not a walk in the park. Besides a reasonable faction of Dandelions and resources, the islands that are strewn about slowly come to life. 

From the castle on the hill, I couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment...This is what it means to repair the future, starting right at the core. 

 

Taking in the fresh ocean air, I thought back on the documents on my desk, the radiant sunlight drying declarations of ink. 

_Judging from construction, it will probably take about a year to establish trade routes, surely to the other worlds..._

_Then we need the time to create a security system...something like the Spirits, perhaps?_

_If I can gather enough ingredients, I may be able to create some reasonable prototypes..._

 

Consumed in my thoughts, there was no denying the thunderous rape of my study, leaving me straddling a very thin line between surprise and annoyance.

_For the love of Light, I shouldn't have any guests..._  

Unfortunately so, the Samaritan in me couldn't refuse the choice, letting the door creak open with ease. As for my visitor, my heart dropped at the fact.

 

"Well now, isn't this a surprise..." The black leather cloak practically consumed the light behind him, hiding every hint of a smile under the hood. 

"Master Luxu...?" 

"Wow kid, and I thought you'd mistake me for the Master himself."

"I'm not a kid," I growled under my breath, even as my mind was racing with impossibilities; "what are you doing here?" 

_Isn't he supposed to be dead!?_

_How is he even here?_

 

"Come on, I wanted to give you some marks on your little plan...so here I am!" Despite the happy-go-lucky attitude, I could sense the bitterness in his voice. Even so, I scoffed at the attempt.

"How _flattering_ , teach...But if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

Much to my disappointment, he followed me along, peering down on my shoulder like a vulture. 

 

"You're working pretty hard on this, huh?"

"Of course. It's not like the great and powerful Master of Masters built Daybreak in a single day." 

"Well, it's quite impressive, don't you think? _Stairway to Heaven_...such an ironic name when it comes to desecrating ancient ruins."

Another smirk made its way, "Oh, so you noticed? Believe me, I was surprised too...But hey, you gotta work with what you got."

"Says the one with the Book of Prophecies." That featureless gaze laid its sight on the mystical tome, set to the side like a simple textbook; "I heard there's plenty of nifty shortcuts you can use."

"I'll pass on that for now." With the papers dry enough, I set them dutifully in place.

 

_For the Master's prodigy, he feels like a stick in the mud..._  

"As much as I appreciate the lecture, why are you still here?"

That phantom cloak muttered a smirk.

"But haven't you forgotten already? While you're busy with this future, have you ever wondered where the others are?"

_Every single day...The very first thing I did was look for them once we got out._

 

Still, he took my silence terribly.

"Well, I've done a bit of snooping around, looked through some sources, and you know what?" If his chatter was loud enough, it would drown out my hammering heart; "Turns out your buddies were thrown about at different times, different worlds, you name it. And it's such a shame...Looks like we're the only ones with our memories intact. That's what you get for throwing your punches, I suppose?"

 

With that in mind, I held back my own punches...the physical ones, really.

_If that's the case, then what am I doing this for?_

_I know I'm doing this for the future of the Keyblade, the Dandelions, the worlds, everything...It will just feel empty to do this alone..._

_For now, I'll be sure to atone their fates..._

 

"How...peachy..." I, unfortunately, grumbled the fact; "For such a Master, you sure enjoy being the bearer of bad news. But you know what? I'm not gonna take that crap."

_Oh, the joy of adult humor...Pinkie will be proud for sure..._

 

"Got a confidence boost, huh?"

"You can say that much...No matter what, I know we'll find the way back. I have faith in them...-And fuck you and the whole 'guiding key' shit...I'm following the future on my own terms." 

I stared eye-to-eye with this unconquerable void, finding the impossible odds.

 

"Now then...What about those sources you mentioned?" And in that Darkness, a smile was invisible to the Light.

"Boy, you're really beating around the bush on this one..."

"What do you mean by that?"

 

Still, he said nothing, holding out a beckoning hand as the energy gathered in his palm. My heart tensed, and dropped once again, all in the sights of another Key from our lost home. 

"Is that...?" 

"You got it, Shortie." He held No Name in an irritably nonchalant grip; "With everything that happened, he really wants to see what the future has in store. If it's to watch the world burn or thrive again, I have no idea...But I do know one thing, and it's a part of my role."

 

Then...He did the unthinkable...

 

"For such a pesky little virus, you have potential. So as the Masters before have done, I bequeath my Keyblade to the future beyond."

Like a silver platter, Luxu pointed the hilt to me, giving me the utmost enticing offer of the Master's Key.

 

_This...This is unreal..._

_Is this even happening, or am I still in the Unchained Realm...?_

 

The fruit of knowledge was right in front of me, the very first Keyblade shaped under the enigmatic man of lore...And so...I reached out and-

Grabbed the hilt-guard.

_It's a bit uncomfortable, but it's nothing I'm not used to._

 

"Thanks teach, but I'll pass on all that."

If I could see his face, it would be the most hilarious thing ever.

"What-..."

"I told you before, I'm following my own path." Without another rebuttal, No Name was ripped out of his wary hand; "No matter what the prophecies say, the future isn't eternal. I'll be a legend in this world, not a muddy stain on the glass. But thanks for the present, Master Luxu."

_As much as I hate to admit it...I hope you rot like the rest of those ignorant fools..._  

 

Even with such a comeback, he only grumbled indifferently.

"Whatever, have it your way..."

"So I suppose you're stuck here? After all, no Keyblade means no worlds."

"As if, I got my own way to go."

"Very well then...Safe travels, _Master_..." With the smuggest grin I ever mustered, I bid the ailing prodigy farewell. 

 

~~

 

Finally, I was back to the silence, all with a Keyblade unfairly passed down by its owner.

_The Master of Masters' Keyblade...the rumors about this man were as bright as Kingdom Hearts itself._

_For such an influential man, no one knew who he really was, not even his own pupils. The mysteries of the figure under the hood were always haywire, with one speculation after another._

_Some say he was a Heartless in disguise, an unknown monster, possibly disfigured, or he was given the knowledge of the great Heart in exchange for his appearance._

_As wild as rumors go, I never quite believed in any of them...but now, I have the proof._

 

While ancient as its reputation has been, Luxu kept this Key alive and bright, the all-seeing eye held an omnipotent shade of blue and green.

_Maybe the Master was just like us...He was special, and this gift defined him._

_But I have to wonder...what would he ever want to see if the future is this desperate?_  

As soon as I was traveling down the path of curiosity, I stared at the eye in consolidation.

 

In hindsight, it's hard to believe that the orb carefully forged into the blade is even _human_...Its properties are more like a giant cat-eye marble. 

To all the knowledge I have in the books, there's no denying the true Eye of the Beholder... 

For now, the Keyblade was a coiled snake, just waiting patiently to strike for such an inexperienced handler like myself. If I were to just graze the hilt, those venomous fangs would course its poison through my heart. 

 

_The Gazing Eye of our fate...what makes you see Light in this withered world?_

 

_'One sits in the graves of children, those who marched to an ignorant death.'_

_'One waits in the cell of Darkness, kept afloat by the sun and moon.'_

_'One knows pain and love, split into six pieces unknown to the worlds.'_

_'One lives between Light and Dark, a single rose in a grey wasteland.'_

_'One builds a castle of corpses, a spider thread waiting to snap-'_

 

"-NO!"

The ancient Key clattered to the floor, letting my body suffer an impenetrable wave of shivers, leaving only silence and my pounding heart.

_I don't want this fate...As painful as it is, no one is ready for this burden..._

_Besides that...If it disappeared, I'm gonna get another lecture for sure._

 

As minutes to hours passed, I made the more sensible reason to pick it up, avoiding the grip once again. 

"I'll show him..." 

 

~~ 

 

_A throne fit for a king, I suppose..._

The golden-plated mantle practically begged for something to fill the empty space, and I suppose in another time, the thought would be prodding my mind as well.

 

Unfortunately so, with a sigh and a flicker of magic, a makeshift staircase of gold made its way, allowing me to settle the mystical Key in place.

_Even if I put some hooks in, I might have to use Magnet...Maybe put Gravity and Stopra in the mix as well?_

_Whatever I need, and with a few careful rules, that needs to stay put no matter what._

 

"Hope you enjoy the view, Master." I kept myself from snickering, this rightful amusement setting my anxiety aside.

_If what Luxu says is true, how deep of a bond is No Name to its predecessor?_

 

No matter the case, I sighed once again, looking toward the fluttering satin curtains. 

_'Friends and brothers, in black and white mindlessly play a game of wits, pawns bending under the fates brought upon them...'_  

_But that kid looks pretty similar...I guess this is a pretty good omen..._  

 

"Geez...I really need a week off." Snapping myself out of the vision, I made my way to the documents once more.

_While this isn't the present I was hoping for, I'll make the most of it._

_Who knows, oh great Master of Masters, the future might be different than what you ever perceived._  

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, quick question here. If Blaine is really the one to "inherit" No Name, who says he can't have fun with it?  
> Like on holidays, despite the rules on touching it, he finds a way to put on a bunch of decorations on the Keyblade and it generally becomes a running tradition/inside joke?
> 
> Just imagine No Name with a giant bow and a little Santa hat...Love it.


End file.
